Second Chance
by Memurs
Summary: Just a little oneshot about what Helga was thinking when Rork threw her over. I'm not good with summaries. This my first Fanfic so please be nice.


This is just a little Oneshot on what Helga thought when Rork threw her overboard out of the hot air balloon. It also talks about her getting a second chance.

The hot air balloon was sinking fast. There was know way that they would make it out alive.

"We need to start getting rid of weight!" screamed Rork.

"That's the last gas can that can go." I said.

"Well then we'll have to start getting rid of people then!" Rork replied.

That was when he threw me over. I didn't deserve it. I was his second in command. Without me he was nothing. I was the one that had led him to his glory. Heck I had even comforted him in bed. Yes we where more than just colleges. Thinking back I see it was all a plot to get me on his side. Ever since the first mission he had known that I liked him. IT was obvious. I mean how could he not had not guessed.

Flashback 

"_Helga, come here." Rork said as he beckoned me into his car. _

"_I really have to get home," I said. _

_At that time I still lived with my parents so I needed to get home to tell them how the mission had went. We had found the Shepherds Journal and where taking a break while the Professor decided what we would do next. _

"_Come on I just need to talk to you" he said with a cunning smile. _

_With and exasperated sigh I consented and walked over to the car. _

"_Get in," he said. I walked around to the other side of the car and climbed into the passengers seat. He got in the drivers seat an started to drive. We sat in silence for awhile. When I tried to ask where we where going he just shushed. He drove up to an apartment building. That night he took me inside full of innocence. The next morning when I left I was full of everything but. It was horrible how much he effected my life. He used me and then left me to die. _

By the time the flashback was over I had hit the ground. The searing pain went up my back, I could feel the energy draining from my body. With the last bit of strength I had I reached into the holster on my back and pulled out my flare gun. I should have listened to Milo. I shouldn't have let my heart turn cold lie his. I didn't want to be like him but in the end I was. I was doing what he would do. But I didn't care anymore. I aimed my flare gun and fire.

"Nothing Personal Rork," I said.

Then everything went black.

Everything was blurry and unfocussed. I was in a white room with a white rob on. _Where am I_, I thought

_Heaven, _A voice inside my head suddenly replied.

_But why am I in Heaven after what I have done, _I asked the voice inside my head.

_Because, _the voice replied,_ even though you strayed from the right path you realized your mistake in the end. Plus you aren't totally in Heaven, your in Purgatory. You will have the chance to do something to repent for what you have done. We give you this chance and this chance only. _

_I won't fail you, _I thought. _Oh, one more thing I, can I ask you a question. _

_You already have, _the voice answered.

_I mean, what happened to Rork? _

The tone of the voice changed so it sounded like it was smirking,_ He is no longer in the world of the living, nor is he in our world. I think you can figure it out. _

_Oh, _I replied. _Well hear I go. _

_Good luck child, _the voice said.

And there was nothingness.

Some where on Earth a baby was born onto Earth. I was a child with bright blue eyes and what looked to be the promise of blond hair. Her parents smiled down on her.

"What are you going to name her," the doctor asked the parents.

The wife smiled and looked at her husband. He nodded and the wife turned to the doctor with a reply.

"Where going to name her Helga, after my dead sister," she said.

And so she was given her second chance.

Authors Notes.

If you haven't guessed this is from the Movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire. I thought of this one day and it's my first fanfic so I need you to review. Flame if you want to, I just need advice.

Thanks a lot,

Memurs


End file.
